Paine
|englishva=Gwendoline Yeo |motioncapture = Yoko Yoshida |gameplay=true |quotes=true |other appearances=true |gallery=true }} Paine é uma personagem jogável em Final Fantasy X-2, e a mais reservada das meninas. Seu passado é um mistério, e cabe ao jogador descobrir o que aconteceu com ela há dois anos durante os acontecimentos de Final Fantasy X. Perfil Aparência left A forma de vestir de Paine é diferente da dos outros cidadãos de Spira, e distinção cultural implícita por suas roupas e aparência nunca é explicada. O único cidadão de Spira que parece vestir o mesmo estilo de Paine é Lulu, mas nenhuma outra relação é conhecida entre as duas. Paine tem olhos vermelhos, fazendo-a se parecer com Lulu. Ela tem cabelos curtos, prata, e mais comumente usa um conjunto de roupa preto completo com botas de salto alto, luvas até os cotovelos e a parte superior de sua roupa dobrada. Paine também usa um pingente prata de caveira com uma corrente semelhante a arame. Suas espadas têm figuras de caveiras em seu cabo, que também aparece na fivela do seu cinto do seu conjunto Warrior, assim como as espadas que pairam sobre sua cabeça em sua dressphere especial, Full Throttle. Em uma cena bônus onde as meninas passam o tempo em uma fonte termal na Mt. Gagazet, Paine usa um biquíni preto e branco, com faixas adicionais em seu pescoço, pulsos e pescoços. right|100px|Paine As espadas de Paine são únicas em suas dresspheres Warrior, Dark Knight e Samurai, enquanto em suas dresspheres White Mage e Black Mage ela empunha o Malleable Staff e Enchanted Rod respectivamente. Na dressphere Gunner, ela empunha a Tiny Bee de Yuna, e na dressphere Thief empunha uma variante das adagas de Rikku. O seu tema de baralho na dressphere Lady Luck é os ouros e a sua dressphere Mascot é um Tonberry. A maioria dos seus calçados são de salto alto. Quando é aplicável, as roupas das dresspheres de Paine incorporam trajes semelhantes aos de meninos; por exemplo, seu traje Psych é baseado em um típico uniforme escolar japonês. Personalidade A personalidade de Paine se assemelha a de Auron na maneira como ela é cínia e revela informações apenas quando é necessário. Não se sabe muito sobre Paine, exceto que ela é calma e mantém as coisas para si mesma. Ela é resistente e adora uma boa luta, mas é sensível o suficiente para sentir problemas a uma milha de distância. Se ela sente que os seus companheiros Gullwings estão ficando muito entusiasmados, ela procura uma chance de ser sarcástica para trazê-los de volta à realidade, e apesar da constante curiosidade de Rikku, ela se recusa a divulgar informações sobre si mesma, exceto que sempre quis voar em uma aeronave e caçar spheres contendo registros do passado de Spira. Apesar do seu humor e comportamento secos, Paine valoriza sua amizade com Yuna e Paine, mas somente após passar três meses viajando sozinha em torno de Spira ela é capaz de expressar os seus sentimentos. Seus maneirismos físicos são um pouco masculinos, talvez um efeito colateral das suas aventuras passadas com Nooj, Baralai e Gippal. História ''Final Fantasy X-2'' thumb|left|Paine com Nooj, Gippal e Baralai. Não se sabe muito sobre a infância de Paine. Ela cresceu durante o reinado de Sin e se juntou ao Crimson Squad, um grupo de soldados de elite criados pela Yevon. Na época da Operação Mi'hen, Paine trabalhou como gravadora para um grupo de três homens: Nooj, Baralai e Gippal. Quando os outros membros do Crimson Squad foram mortos no Den of Woe, o grupo de Paine sobreviveu, mas foram levados à execução logo depois por Yevon, já que ninguém deveria ter sobrevivido. Depois da Operação Mi'hen, Paine se separou de Gippal, Baralai e Nooj e procurou por eles enquanto passavam por Yuna enquanto ela estava enviando os mortos. Encontrando uns aos outros, os quatro ficam juntos por um tempo, com Paine ainda registrando as suas viagens, enquanto que aprendia com Gippal a falar fluentemente Al Bhed. Eles seguiram caminhos separados na Mi'hen Highroad, mas Nooj traiu o grupo, atirando cada um deles do precipício. O Al Bhed se depara com Paine, Baralai e Gippal, e ignora-os, saindo. Mais tarde, os outros também se separam. thumb|Paine se preparando para batalha. Dois anos mais tarde, Paine se junta ao grupo [[Sphere Hunter|caçador de spheres]], o Gullwings, para descobrir a verdade sobre o que aconteceu naquele dia no Den of Woe, mas sempre que qualquer outro membro do Gullwings pergunta à Paine qual é sua razão para entrar no grupo, ela diz que foi para poder voar na sua aeronave, a Celsius. Pouco depois de Paine se juntar aos Gullwings, Yuna também se junta ao grupo. Quando os Gullwings executam missões, eles frequentemente se opõem ao Sindicato de Leblanc — o grupo de caçadores de spheres rival, liderado por Leblanc. Leblanc rouba a Garment Grid para se passar por ela e fazer um show em Luca. Enquanto a verdadeira Yuna veste um traje de moogle como disfarce para não ser reconhecida, Paine e Rikku se infiltram no concerto para capturara a "falsa Yuna". Rikku e Paine enfrentam Leblanc e perseguem-na até o porto, até serem confrontados por seus dois principais capangas, Logos e Ormi. Yuna se junta ao confronto e recupera sua Garment Grid e começa a dançar de forma incontrolável, contra a sua vontade. Com a missão cumprida, os Gullwings retornam à Celsius e continuam caçando spheres até roubarem uma "''Sphere'' incrível" de Kilika que registra uma misteriosa Machina e um homem desconhecido mencionar alguém chamada Lenne. Ao devolver a sphere para a Youth League ou New Yevon, é descoberto por Nooj ou Baralai que a machina colossal era chamada de Vegnagun. Eles decobrem que o Sindicato de Leblanc havia roubado uma meia-''sphere'' que os Gullwings haviam encontrado nas Ruías de Zanarkand, forçando-os a se infiltrar no Leblanc Chateau no Guadosalam para recuperá-la. Para fazer isso, eles rastreiam membros do Sindicato ao redor de Spira e roubam seus uniformes. thumb|left|Paine recebe uma Crimson Sphere de Nooj. Durante o rastreamento eles se deparam com a Facção Machina e seu líder Gippal, mas Paine age como se eles nunca tivessem se encontrado antes, confundindo os outros. Depois de obter uniformes suficientes, os Gullwings se infiltram na sede do Sindicato e encontra uma das Crimson Sphere de Paine que detalha os eventos que antecedem e que ocorreram depois do incidente com o Crimson Squad, mas Paine permanece em silêncio sobre seus significados. O YRP descobre que Leblanc já possuía a outra metade da sphere, e roubou a outra parte para completá-la. Depois de assistir a sphere restaurada, descobrem que Vegnagun se escondia abaixo de Bevelle, e Paine não se surpreende por Bevelle "ainda gostar de segredos". Percebendo que eles estavam do mesmo lado, os Gullwings e o Sindicato de Leblanc fazem uma trégua. Juntos, eles se infiltram em Bevelle e entram na passagem subterrânea formados depois do desaparecimento dos fayths, encontrando assim o Subterrâneo de Bevelle, um complexo secreto cheio de machina. Eles lutam em seu caminho passando por Baralai, até chegarem em uma sala vazia onde a Vegnagun deveria estar. Em vez de encontrar a machina, o grupo luta contra o Dark Aeon Bahamut, onde veem que no lugar onde Vegnagun deveria estar restava apenas um imenso buraco. thumb|Rikku e Paine durante o conceito [[1000 Words de Yuna.]] Retornando depois de uma fuga, os Gullwings descobrem que Nooj, Gippal e Baralai haviam desaparecido, e logo são levados a batalharem contra os fiends e Dark Aeons nos Templos de Besaid, Kilika e Djose. Através dos buracos das Câmaras do Fayth dos templos, Yuna cai no Farplane, onde Nooj e Gippal dão à Yuna mais duas Crimson Spheres, dizendo-lhes para dar elas à Paine. De volta à Celsius, Yuna conta a todos sobre o seu encontro com Shuyin no Farplane, descobrindo que Lenne usava a dressphere Songstress há mais de dez mil anos. Somente quando pressionada no convés da Celsius, Paine revela um pouco do seu passado com Nooj, Gippal, Baralai e o Crimson Squad, dizendo que os quatro sonharam em ter uma aeronave para viajar por Spira. Mais tarde, ela auxilia a encontrar Tobli para dirigir o show de Yuna nas Thunder Plains, vendo isso como uma maneira de acalmar as tensões crescentes entre a Youth League e New Yevon. Durante o show, o espírito de Lenne aparece, e é revelado que ela e Shuyin eram amantes que foram mortos a tiros por soldados de Bevelle depois que Lenne o impediu de ativar Vegnagun. Lenne era uma foram cantora e invocadora de Zanarkand, que foi chamada para a linha de frente durante a Guerra Machina e Shuyin tentou usar a Vagnagun para salvá-la. Os Gullwings recebem uma Crimson Sphere, desta vez da própria Leblanc. thumb|left|Paine descobre a verdade no Den of Woe. Com as Crimson Spheres finais obtidas, Paine, Rikku e Yuna entre no Den of Woe e descobrem a verdade por trás dos acontecimentos de dois anos atrás envolvendo o esquadrão de Paine. O Den of Woe é o lugar onde o espírito de Shuyin permaneceu por mil anos, e suas memórias dolorosas e angústias foram impressas na abundância de pyreflies do Den. Quando o Crisom Squad entrou na cova, os pyreflies os possuíram fazendo com que seus membros matassem uns aos outros. Shuyin escapou do Den depois de possuir Nooj, e havia sido por isso que ele atirou nas costas de seus companheiros, desfazendo sua amizade. Emergindo do Den com o propósito renovado, Paine se determinar a libertar os seus amigos da influência de Shuyin. Percebendo que durante o seu reencontro com Baralai e Nooj no subterrâneo de Bevelle o espírito de Shuyin havia deixado o corpo de Nooj para possui Baralai, Paine pede aos Gullwings para ajudarem-na a libertar Baralai e derrotar Shuyin. Agora sabendo que os buracos nos Templos levavam ao Farplane, Yuna planeja contar a Shuyin como Lenne se sentiu antes de morrer para acalmar seu espírito. thumb|Paine no final. Os Gullwings e o Sindicato de Leblanc entram no Farplane e derrotam Vegnagun e Shuyin em um esforço conjunto. Lenne emerge da dressphere Songstress de Yuna para consolar Shuyin, convencendo-o a descansar em paz antes de voltarem para o Farplane juntos. OS Gullwings deixam Nooj, Baralai e Gippal em Luca, mas depois decidem deixar Yuna de volta à Besaid. Quando Rikku se preocupa em perder uma grande festa em Luca, Paine diz que eles se divertiram bastante. Paine mais tarde se junta a Rikku e assistem o reencontro de Yuna e Tidus com os outros. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Depois de Tidus e Yuna se reunirem na costa, todos retornam para a Vila de Besaid para uma celebração. Rikku apresenta Tidus para Paine. Mais tarde, Tidus e Yuna desaparecem, e um homem chamado Briar que havia sido enviado por Bevelle ao Templo de Besaid para cuidar dos anciãos ataca Shinra. Paine ajuda a dominá-lo, amarrando-o no Templo. Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission thumb|left|As garotas chegam na Torre Iutycyr. Ao longo dos próximos três meses, os Gullwings seguiram caminhos distintos. Cada uma das garotas recebe uma carta que chama-as de volta à Luca para esplorar a recém-descoberta Torre Iutycyr. Enquanto as três exploram as ruínas, discutem o que haviam feito desde que elas se separaram e sobre o porquê de não terem mantido contato. Paine fala de como Nooj, Baralai e Gippal estavam, e quando Rikku pergunta à Paine se ela e os caras nunca poderiam ser um time de novo, Paine diz que eles estavam muito ocupados fazendo suas próprias coisas. Ela diz que não é algo que precisa dizer para as outras, mas que não revelará a razão disso. Quando as meninas falam sobre a sua missão de recuperar a ''Garment Grid de Yuna de Leblanc, Paine revela que ela estava escrevendo um livro sobre suas aventuras. Quando Paine pergunta à Rikku o que ela queria fazer com sua vida, Rikku é incapaz de responder e manifesta ciúmes em relação a Yuna por ter se estabelecido. Paine interfere, mas Rikku afirma que ela só se preocupava consigo mesma. Paine, eventualmente, levanta a voz para perguntar o porquê delas se reunirem se iriam apenas brigar, e revela que havia sido que mandou as cartas, pois sentia que faltava alguma coisa quando viajou sozinha por toda Spira. Paine conversa sobre o dia em que Nooj atirou nela e em Gippal e Baralai, explicando como ela ainda se lembra disso apesar de tentar esquecer, e como ela e os outros tiveram que recomeçar após a separação. As meninas descobrem que elas haviam mudado e o seu medo crescente as tornaram mais distantes, e que elas provavelmente nunca se deram bem para começar. No topo da torre, elas encontram uma machina quebrada e percebem que durante o seu tempo separadas, elas tinham se tornado pessoas diferentes e decidiram seguir caminhos separados, mas sempre valorizavam as memórias do seu tempo juntas. Com sua amizade renovada, a machina volta a funcionar e suas aventuras continuam. Jogabilidade thumb|Paine em batalha como Trainer. Antes e durante as batalhas, Paine pode mudar sua classe de trabalho, alternando de dresspheres. Ela pode usar qualquer uma das dresspheres comuns e sua dressphere especial é a Full Throtlle. Sua dressphere Mascot é um Tonberry, e seu animal de estimação Trainer é um pássaro chamado Flurry. Sua dressphere padrão é a Warrior. Níveis As garotas têm diferentes totais de EXP e, portanto, melhoram em diferentes velocidades. O aumento de nível de Paine é primeiramente o mais moderado, mas mais tarde torna-se mais rápido. Dresspheres File:Ff10-2-paine15.jpg|Alchemist. File:Ff10-2-paine14.jpg|Berserker. File:Ff10-2-paine10.jpg|Black Mage. File:Ff10-2-paine5.jpg|Dark Knight. File:Ff10-2-paine7.jpg|Gunner. File:Ff10-2-paine8.jpg|Gun Mage. File:Ff10-2-paine11.jpg|Lady Luck. File:Ff10-2-paine16.jpg|Mascot. File:Ff10-2-paine3.jpg|Samurai. File:Ff10-2-paine12.jpg|Songstress. File:Ff10-2-paine9.jpg|Thief. File:Ff10-2-paine4.jpg|Trainer. File:Ff10-2-paine6.jpg|Warrior. File:Ff10-2-paine13.jpg|White Mage. File:FFX-2 Paine Full Throttle Render.png|Full Throttle. File:Ff10-2-paine18.jpg|Festivalist. File:Psychic Paine.jpg|Psychic. File:Ff10-2-painebare.jpg|Freelancer. Chefe Paine, possuída, é confrontada no Den of Woe por Yuna. Citações de Batalha Estatísticas de Blitzball ;Stats |width="25%"| 250px|right|thumb|Paine no Subterrâneo de Bevelle. |} ''Sphere Break Criação e desenvolvimento right|75px Paine era uma personagem recém-introduzida, não tendo aparecido anteriormente em Final Fantasy X. "Como as duas (Rikku e Yuna) eram muito mais falantes, tinha que haver alguém com mais calma e um comportamento frio que poderia dar um fim à sua conversa excessiva. Se fosse Lulu nesse papel, ela deixaria as outras totalmente para baixo, e a história não teria avançado totalmente. Mas no caso de Paine, ela é alguém que pode manter-se neutra e os outros focados, e ajuda a história a continuar junto dessas duas meninas." Em relação às dresspheres, e a classe Warrior em particular, apenas Paine carrega uma espada única. "Essa é sua própria arma", dizer o Designer de Trajes Alternativos Tetsu Tsukamoto, "Ela não pertence a ninguém". Os símbolos em todas as três espadas da classe Warrior de Paine são semelhantes. left|75px Do ponto de vista do design, a Dark Knight de Paine é a favorita de Tsukamoto. "Eu segurei um monte de desenhos de monstros antes de trabalhar nos figurinos de Final Fantasy X-2, diz ele. "Parece que as escalas de monstros de aplicam a esse projeto. É por isso que eu gosto muito.". Ele revelou que o elmo na cabeça de cada uma das meninas representa sua personalidade, com as bordas afiadas do elmo de Paine representando sua visão espinhosa. A razão pelo qual o traje da Songstress de Paine ser tão diferente dos outros é porque a equipe não conseguia decidir se ela deveria ser rock 'n' roll ou Top 40, e assim Tsukamoto dividiu a diferença. Para o trabalho Thief, Tsukamoto projetou os trajes de Yuna e Paine como tendo apelo sexual, assim como o design original de Tetsuya Nomura para o traje padrão de Rikku. Para o trabalho Trainer de Paine, foi originalmente decidido que ela deveria ter uma cobra, mas um programador afastou a ideia porque a animação seria muito difícil de fazer. Voz Paine é dublada por Megumi Toyoguchi em japonês e Gwendoline Yeo em inglês. Yeo afirmou em uma entrevista que sua frase favorita de Paine é: "Tudo que eu quero fazer é te machucar." No Final Fanrast X-2 HD Remaster, Paine ocasionalmente diz falas em japonês durante batalhas. Essas falas foram feitas pela sua dubladora inglesa, Tara Strong. Isso ocorre porque no Final Fantasy X-2: International + Last Mission, a Square fez com que as dubladores inglesas gravassem novos diálogos de batalha para as dresspheres Festivalist e Psych, e as citações japonesas podem ser ouvidas a qualquer momento durante uma batalha. As novas citações de Paine são: Shimete yaru (Irei te pegar), Jyaana (Thau!), Sayonara (Adeus) e Sore! (Tome isso!). Paine compartilha sua dubladora inglesa com Elena de Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, a irmã mais velha da Elena em Last Order -Final Fantasy VII-, Qun'mi Tru'e de Final Fantasy Type-0, e Aqua da série Kingdom Hearts. Músicas Tema O tema de Paine é o "Paine's Theme". Versões vocais do seu tema também existem, chamadas de "Misty Eyed" e "Nemuru Omoi..." (Sentimentos Adormecidos...). Apesar de sua roupa possuir um estilo metal punk, seus dois temas são uma reminiscência do Blues. Ambas as versões vocais são cantadas por Megumi Toyoguchi como Paine. Uma versão em piano do "Paine's Theme" também é encontrada no álbum Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection. Outras aparições ''Final Fantasy Tactics S [[Arquivo:FFTS Paine Sprite.png|right|Sprite de ''Tactics S de Paine]] Paine aparece como uma personagem recrutável em Final Fantasy Tactics S. Ela é da raça dos Visitors e tem como sua principal classe Warrior. Seu ataque é Delay Attack e sua habilidade é Delay Counter. File:FFTS Paine Icon.png|Ícone de Paine de Tactics S. File:FFTS Paine Portrait.png|Retrato de Paine de Tactics S. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call right|120px Paine aparece como uma personagem destravável, e é desbloqueada através do recolhimento de Fragmentos de Cristai Turquesa. Ela é orientada por Ofensividade e Defesa. Sua Limit Break, Sword Dance, causa dano em proporção a sua Força, Agilidade e Vigor. Estatísticas Habilidades ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Paine aparece em ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy como uma personagem jogável. Sua arma inicial é a Stoneblade. File:PFF Paine Illust.png|Ilustração de Paine. File:PFF Paine.png|Sprite de Paine. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Paine aparece como uma aliada e uma ''Legend invocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Retratos= File:Paine Brigade.png|Paine de FFX-2. |-|Cartas de Habilidade= File:FFAB Cripple - Paine SR.png|Cripple (SR). File:FFAB Mech Destroyer - Paine SR.png|Mech Destroyer (SR). File:FFAB Cripple - Paine SR+.png|Cripple (SR+). File:FFAB Mech Destroyer - Paine SR+.png|Mech Destroyer (SR+). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine SSR.png|Demi Sword (SSR). File:FFAB Delay Buster - Paine SSR.png|Delay Buster (SSR). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine SSR+.png|Demi Sword (SSR+). File:FFAB Delay Buster - Paine SSR+.png|Delay Buster (SSR+). File:FFAB Excalibur - Paine UR.png|Excalibur (UR). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine UR.png|Demi Sword (UR). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine UR+.png|Demi Sword (UR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias= File:FFAB Fingersnap - Paine Legend SR.png|Fingersnap (SR). File:FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SR.png|Hurt (SR). File:FFAB Liquid Steel - Paine Legend SR.png|Liquid Steel (SR). File:FFAB Fingersnap - Paine Legend SR+.png|Fingersnap (SR+). File:FFAB Hurt - Paine Legend SR+.png|Hurt (SR+). File:FFAB Liquid Steel - Paine Legend SR+.png|Liquid Steel (SR+). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine Legend SSR.png|Demi Sword (SSR). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine Legend SSR+.png|Demi Sword (SSR+). File:FFAB Delay Buster - Paine Legend UR.png|Delay Buster (UR). File:FFAB Excalibur - Paine Legend UR.png|Excalibur (UR). File:FFAB Demi Sword - Paine Legend UR+.png|Demi Sword (UR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks 100px|right Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Paine aparece no ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game e é apresentada em cartas do elemento Gelo. File:2-027r Paine TCG.png|Carta. File:Paine-TradingCard2.jpg|Carta. File:Paine TCG.png|Carta. File:Paine2 TCG.png|Carta. File:Paine3 TCG.png|Carta. Aparições fora da série Série Kingdom Hearts [[Arquivo:Kh2-paine.png|right|80px|Paine em Kingdom Hearts II.]] Paine aparece em Kingdom Hearts II em uma versão chibi de si mesma ao lado de versões semelhantes de Yuna e Rikku. Chamando a si mesmos de "fanáticos por tesouros", os Gullwings são mercenários que espionam Leon para Maleficent, embora depois tenham largado-a após Donald prometer um tesouro para eles, ajudando Leon a defender o Radiant Guardian de um exército de Heartless. Mais tarde, os Gullwings descobrem que Donald estava mentindo, mas simpatizam com a causa de Sora. Em vez de pegar todos os itens que iriam lhes dar, eles dão o Keychan "Gullwing" para o garoto. Paine também faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts χ chi como uma das cartas de personagem que podem ser obtidas. File:KH2 Gullwings.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts II. File:Mobile paine.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. File:KHχchi Paine.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. File:KH chi Gullwings.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. ''Itadaki Street'' [[Arquivo:Itadaki-Paine.png|right|100px|Paine em Itadaki Street.]] Paine é uma personagem jogável na edição especial do jogo Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special, disponível apenas no Japão, ao lado de Yuna e Rikku. File:Itadaki Street Paine 2.jpg|Paine em Itadaki Street. File:Gullwings_Dragon_Quest_&_Final_Fantasy_in_Itadaki_Street_Special.jpg|Paine, Rikku e Yuna. File:ItagakiStpaine.png|Render de Paine. Galeria File:FFX2 Paine Title.png|A foto YRP de Paine. File:Rikku and paine.jpg|Paine com Rikku. File:Paine on the celsius.jpg|Paine na Celsius. File:PaineHD.jpg|Paine no HD Remaster. File:Paine Dossiers.png|O perfil de Paine no Dossiê de Shinra. File:PaineSwimsuit.jpg|A roupa de banho de Paine. File:FFX2 Sword.png|A espada de Paine'. File:FFX2 Katana.png|A katana de Paine. File:FFX2 Dark Sword.png|A espada da Dark Knight de Paine. File:PaineNudeSprite.jpg|Modelo nu de Paine usando durante as transformações de dressphere. Etimologia Paine é um sobrenome inglês de derivação Norman, que significa "alguém que viveu fora de uma cidade". Isso pode ser considerado uma referência ao seu status como nova personagem. A pronúncia em inglês (diferente da fonética japonesa, "pine") tem uma conotação adicional do seu olhar agressivo. Trivialidades thumb|150px|O modelo errôneo de Paine com outra boca em sua gargantilha. *No trailer da E3 2013 de Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster, o modelo de Paine na cena da Celsius mostra ela com outra boca colocada em sua gargantilha. Em outras cenas do trailer, Paine possui o modelo correto. *Como demonstrado pela sua capacidade de jogar blitzball, Paine pode prender a respiração durante pelo menos cinco minutos. *Muitas das citações de batalha de Paines são referências à cultura popular do mundo real; tais como a citação "Ice, ice baby", o título de uma canção de Vanilla Ice, e "Você. É o que tem para o jantar.", uma brincadeira com uma campanha publicitária para a carne bovina. Ela é ocasionalmente ouvida dizendo "Conhecer é metade de uma batalha", uma referência ao desenho animado de GI Joe. *Paine é a primeira personagem jogável mostrada durante a cena na abertura FMV. *Não se sabe se Paine podia lutar antes de Final Fantasy X-2, já que ela é nunca vista assim no Crimson Squad. Ela só é vista no registro final que mostra um grupo de quatro pessoas em um barco, falando sobre seus futuros. *Apenas Paine não é mostrada usando outra dressphere em cenas; Yuna e Rikku vestem as suas dresspheres Songstress pelo menos duas vezes. *O cartaz promocional de Paine possui um texto em seu fundo escrito em Yevon, que diz: "Diga-me porque você puxou o gatilho". Referências de:Paine es:Paine fr:Paine it:Paine en:Paine Categoria:Personagens jogáveis de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Sphere Hunters Categoria:Warriors Categoria:Jogadores de Blitzball